


you make me feel good (i like it)

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Switch, Crossdressing, Fake Dating, Fluff, Girlfriend for hire, M/M, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: Jongin goes straight to a girlfriend for hire site, but not expecting a male crossdresser to be someone who he'd pick.





	you make me feel good (i like it)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jongdaesang (d10smessi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/d10smessi/gifts).



> im sorry for the mistakes and for the inconsistencies if there are any. 
> 
> this is dedicated to yel, my senpai and my friend.

Jongin's phone pings.

_I'm here_

Automatically, his head turns to the entrance door and he sees her, a beautiful lady in a floral dress that has some guys in the diner have their heads turned to her.

But Jongin notices something. He's very keen when it comes to details, being a graphic artist himself, he takes note of one thing that is visible to observant eyes like his.

The woman's left breast isn't aligned with the right one.

"Hi! Are you Kim Jongin?" The woman's voice doesn't sound right, but her beauty can be levelled with a goddess. She could be the goddess of beauty from how youthful and gorgeous she looks like.

Jongin nods in answer and follows her movements as she sits across him. "Are you Sookyung?"

Her lips curve in a heart shaped smile. "At your service, Sir. I'm Do Sookyung."

She has Adam's apple. Not that discernible compared to other guys, but strangely, she has.

Jongin speaks without thinking twice after the next few seconds, "You're a guy."

The man across him flinches, bewildered from the accusation, but keeps a professional smile in a split second.

"Sorry, you might have just mistaken me as one."

"I'm not wrong." Jongin says in a neutral voice, a slight smile on his lips so as not to scare him.

"Am I that obvious?" His natural voice resounds. It's deep, but seductive nonetheless. Moreover, he's straightforward.

Jongin's order arrives and they were served drinks. Strawberry milkshake for the man pretend girl across him and vanilla milkshake for him.

"You didn't fix your fake breasts properly. They are not proportioned and aligned at least." Jongin briefly points on his chest before taking a sip of his drink. He doesn't like how sweet it is, so he puts it down with a grimace. "Why didn't you use bra?"

The man across pouts and looks down on his fake boobs. "Darn, you caught me. I don't know where my brother hid my bras. Pft." He sighs in disappointment and peers through his fake lashes or is his lashes naturally that long? Maybe it’s the latter.  "Is the deal cancelled then? Do you want refund now?" His tone softens. His manicured nails digs on the plastic cup of his drink as he takes a sip of it.

Jongin rests his chin over his palm and stares at the guy. "It's hassle to cancel the deal. We'll go on with it."

Narrow shoulders, slender neck, plump lips. Jongin is taking note of these details.

"Are you sure, Mr. Kim?" He asks again.

Jongin smiles in return. "Don't I look serious to you?" He leans on his seat and crosses his arms. His arms are defined through his white button down. "Tell me, what's your real name."

He tucks some hair behind his ear. There's a playful glint on his doe eyes and slight upturn of lips. "The opposite of Sookyung."

Despite his secret has blown off, this guy still has the audacity to challenge him. This guy is something. A rare kind that Jongin hasn't encountered yet in his thirty years of existence.

"Kyung," he enunciates, "Soo."

The side of his lips curl. "Is this the first time you've done this?"

Kyungsoo keeps on sipping his milkshake and Jongin can see through the clear plastic cup that it's nearly empty. He must be thirsty. "Can I have your vanilla milkshake? You don't look like you want it." He shamelessly asks, putting aside his strawberry milkshake.

Jongin gets surprised every second that passed. He slides the cup towards Kyungsoo and watches him hold the cups both hands while alternately sipping on them. "This vanilla milkshake is better." He mumbles, most likely to himself. "Anyway, I've been doing this for three months almost four. It's not hard to pretend being a girl. I love dressing up since in high school. Also, the CEO's son of the girlfriend for hire agency is my friend. A childhood friend, so his dad knows me and allowed me to join GFH."

"Why not apply for a boyfriend for hire agency then?" Jongin quirks a brow.

Kyungsoo bites the straw. Jongin deduces it's a habit of the boy.

"Because I want some challenge. I like challenges and I want to see how far I can get dressing up this way." He puts down his drinks. "If you're worrying about the quality of my work, don't fret at all. Even if I had five guys who gave me a disgusted look after I'm done with them, it doesn't matter at all, they think I played my part very well. Pay first before I serve you, so it's always my win. I'm a good actor. I'm a theater club member since elementary, so my acting skills can be equivalent to Angelina Jolie."

“Why do you need money?”

“I don’t need it actually. I’m just doing this for fun.”

Interesting.

"So it's not just me who noticed you're a guy."

"Wrong." He sing songs. "You're the first ever guy who noticed. I guess they are dumb to care at first because I'm so pretty."

Jongin chuckles at that. "Too confident are we?"

"I love myself. If I'm not pretty to others then who the fuck cares about them. I have myself and I love me." Kyungsoo flicks her hair and graces Jongin a proud smile.

"I like you." Jongin speaks what's in his head loudly. He doesn't regret it. He likes Kyungsoo for being straightforward and honest. And for the remaining hours they'd be together for the day, Jongin wants to add more things what to like about Do Kyungsoo.

"You're cool." Kyungsoo says back with a cute wink.

That sums up their first meeting.

 

*

 

"So how do you want me?"

Jongin has no idea how he wants this guy from the hire a girlfriend site. Yes, he found this guy from hire a girlfriend site, not expecting it's a guy in the first place.

"Do you want me tomboyish? a bitch? a princess like? the innocent kind? talkative kind? adventurous type? a fashionista? I can be all of the above if you want me to." The bubbly guy wearing an off shoulder top and floral skirt asks. He's wearing a wavy brown color wig. It's not obvious that he's a guy as his height and stature is close to what girls have.

"Tell me anything and I'll do it perfectly for you." His smile is distracting that Jongin tends to forget that he fished a guy online instead of a woman. He'll be honest, but Kyungsoo is the prettiest among the set of girls that matched his ideals, so he picked him. It’s just three days ago since they first met and Kyungsoo still sweeps him off his seat from how breathtakingly beautiful she is.

"Anything would do, just be who you are. I just want that woman to leave me for good."

Kyungsoo stirs the straw in his milkshake drink. "Tsk tsk. That girl is desperate to get your dick huh?"

Jongin almost chokes on his drink. "Are you this blunt to others?"

His cherry lips puckers. Kyungsoo looks too cute. "Not really. I'm just showing you the traits that you might want me to play for you. If you want blunt, I'll be blunt. If you want me demure, I'll be demure and soft spoken."

"Can you just be you? The real you? Be yourself?" It's what Jongin wants to see, the real Do Kyungsoo.

A frown settles on Kyungsoo's perfectly plucked and drawn brows. He takes a slice of his oreo cheesecake, feeds himself before answering, "That's too easy. Can't you give me a challenging role instead?"

Jongin takes a sip of his chamomile tea, his eyes not leaving Kyungsoo who gets little slices of his cheesecake. "Just be you, I'll pay you more with cheesecake if that would make you do it. Deal?"

Kyungsoo licks his lips and his lipsticks gets smudge. "You'll do this for how long?"

"If this plan is a success then I'll treat you whenever you like it--"

"Deal!" He slams the table with both hands. Good thing he didn't attract the others’ attention with his sudden outburst. But along with that, his eyes are full of determination. "For the love of food and cheesecake, I'll make sure she backs off because you're mine from now on."

Jongin's lips form an 'o', amused from the man's choice of words. "Sounds like you got a crush on me."

It's meant to tease Kyungsoo only, but the man's face colors a deep shade of red yet he grumbles, "Why would I have a crush on an ahjussi like you? Hmp!" He snaps his head away, taking his plate of cheesecake and takes a spoon of it.

Jongin cracks up. He's too amused by this guy. "You're blushing. That means you got a crush on ahjussi.”  He provokes. “Why are you calling me ahjussi though? Do I look that old to you?"

Kyungsoo scoffs, puts down the plate then stares at him with crossed arms. "I have high standards for a guy. Also, you look like you're on thirties."

"You look like you're sixteen. But you're twenty-five right?"

"My age there was a lie."

"Don't tell me you're twelve?!" He fake gasps.

Kyungsoo scowls and flicks his hair. "Don't tell me you're forty?"

Jongin laughs. "That’s too much. But I know you're legal. So how old are you?"

"Next question please." Kyungsoo ties up his hair in a bun.

A real goddess indeed.

Jongin mischievously smiles. This type of guy is rare. Like Kyungsoo, Jongin loves to be challenged too and this guy across gives him that. The only guy who has given him that.

"May I know what those standards you have for a guy then are?" Curiously, he asks. He crosses his arms too and they have a staring contest for a few minutes.

Kyungsoo blows on his bangs that covers his forehead because of the wig and says, "Tall, buff, smart and someone who can always bring me to buffet restos for a date. Cheesecakes dates is okay too." He taps his manicured nails on his chin.

"I'm qualified then." That answer has Kyungsoo rolling his eyes in disbelief.

"Are you flirting with me?"

"Okay, so for the plan tomorrow--"

"Ahjussi, you're flirting with me!" Kyungsoo accuses, Jongin ignores the statement.

"So on Friday, let me pick you up six on the dot. Text me your address later and be sure to wear a nice dress for the party." He reminds, but Kyungsoo replies, however, with, "you're flirting with me."

Jongin ignores him but he's laughing inwardly. "Are we clear?"

Kyungsoo repeats, "You are flirting with me."

Jongin doubles in laughter. Never had he felt so good being called an ahjussi by someone so beautiful. Neither by someone who is a guy who loves to crossdress.

 

-

 

Before 6, Jongin waits in his camry for Kyungsoo outside of his house.

Excited to see the boy, Jongin floods the younger man with texts. They’ve been texting the past few days. Even on text, Kyungsoo is the sassy and talkative type like how she is in person. It’s cute.

 

_Still can't believe you're just 20._

_Are you still wearing make-up?_

_Ten more minutes before 6_

_You're so slow._

_Ahjussi is getting impatient._

 

He glances on his Rolex for the time. One minute to go before it’s six. Jongin is counting.

 

His car door opens and the boy he's excited to see for the day clambers inside, smelling of flowers. Jongin notes, it’s a women’s perfume.

Kyungsoo is wearing a short red halter dress. Everyone would really mistake her for a girl.

"Sorry, I took much time wearing make-up." Kyungsoo explains while putting on the seatbelt. “I hope my drunk blush is okay tho.” He fishes out a compact mirror and pouts as he looks at himself.

Jongin stares too much. He's afraid he wouldn't be able to take off his eyes from Kyungsoo's perfect get up. But it's not just how he dressed up that got his mind blown away, but just like during their first meeting, Kyungsoo's beauty stands out. His beauty is a head turner. Jongin feels like he's been seeing a goddess since then.

“I hope I look okay.” Kyungsoo shoves his mirror in his hand bag.

"Wow." Jongin comments. He has run out of words to say, too stunned to see such a charming guy dressed up in woman's clothes making himself more beautiful than he already is.

Kyungsoo flicks her straight auburn hair and quirks a brow at Jongin. "What are you staring at ahjussi? Don’t I look okay?”

“You look great.”

He stares more.

Minutes passed.

He stares.

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. “We're going to get late to that office party of yours."

"Can't I stare for awhile more?" Jongin settles his head on the steering wheel and pins his gaze at this beautiful man transformed to a woman Kyungsoo.

“Maybe I should remove my wig now so you can stop staring." Briskly, he does remove it, now showing his shaved hair that made Jongin choke on his saliva.

He hasn't seen Kyungsoo in his natural look since they started meeting up. However, that doesn't stop Jongin from staring him down. Truth is, Kyungsoo is undeniably beautiful with or without a wig, or with this shaved hair.

"Yah! Can you please stop staring?" Kyungsoo demands, a pout on his lips, a blush on his cheeks.

“You’re bald.”

“I’m not bald! It’s shaved!” Kyungsoo corrects.

Jongin laughs. “Cute.”

Kyungsoo bites his forefinger.

“You’re shy.”

He groans, putting back his wig again. “I-I’m not.”

Jongin comes up with the smartest idea a little after, still staring. For now, he'll save the compliments after this mission is done. "Baby girl."

Kyungsoo's pretty eyes get rounder. "What are you saying?"

"That's how I will call you later," a grin. "Baby girl."

For Jongin, the endearment sounds perfect.

Kyungsoo's cheeks reddened more, his eyes are flicking around but him. Jongin laughs briefly.

"Get used to it, baby girl." He winks for an effect, shifting the gear before zooming the car off to the main road.

In his periphery, Kyungsoo bites his nails, his hair covers half of his flushed face.

 

-

 

They arrived at the venue with Kyungsoo unexpectedly clinging to his arm. Jongin supposes Kyungsoo is starting to work on his magic.

"Oppa, I'm hungry." He says grouchily, but an officemate of his calls him. Taemin. That oppa word has his mind reeling to different ideas.

“Oppa?”

“Jongin oppa, oppa, oppa!” Kyungsoo giggles, but turns away shyly after.

"Jongin, you're here!" His officemate and friend greets enthusiastically, then moving his attention at Kyungsoo. "Who is this pretty guy we have here?"

"I'm not a guy." Kyungsoo grumbles, but panic is written on her face.

Jongin chuckles. Only Taemin knows what is his plan for the night. "Girlfriend for hire. My baby girl."

Taemin doesn't look surprised at all. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo's cheeks are flaming red.

 "Cool. What is your name young lady?"

"K-Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo bites her lower lip shyly and says under his breath. "You were not supposed to tell him."

"He's a good friend of mine." He assures. Kyungsoo smiles thinly.

"She's shy. So cute!" Taemin reaches out and squishes Kyungsoo's chubby cheeks. "Please take away the obsessed admirer Jongin has, okay? I don't like her for my friend." He stretches Kyungsoo's cheeks before pulling away.

Kyungsoo rubs her cheeks and pouts cutely. Jongin wonders if this is how Kyungsoo is or he's just playing a role he likes to portray.

"So where is this witch who likes Jongin oppa?"

"Hasn't arrived..." Taemin's eyes roamed around, but when he focuses to the entrance of the hall, a woman in a fitted mini dress saunters inside, eyes looking around, until she waves at their direction perkily.

Kyungsoo rolls her eyes, watching the woman saunter towards them.

"Is she crazy?"

"Ugh," Taemin sighs. "I think she is."

"Jongin oppa!" She greets and Jongin recoils when Hyosung reaches up for a kiss on the lips. That's how crazy she is.

But before her bloody red lips can make contact with his, Kyungsoo closes his lips so Hyosung was able to kiss Kyungsoo's hand instead.

"Excuse me? My boyfriend's lips are off limits." Kyungsoo's bitchy side surfaces. Jongin watches them with interest.

Hyosung scowls. "Jongin oppa, who is this bitch?"

"I'm Kyungsoo, Jongin oppa's--"

Jongin supplies. "Boyfriend."

The look of shock on Hyosung and Kyungsoo's faces are very comical. Priceless.

Taemin laughs beside, wiping his invisible tears.

Jongin grips Kyungsoo's petite waist and smirks. "I told you that I already have someone special." He can tell how stunned Kyungsoo is from his tensed body. For those times he and Kyungsoo has been texting he's been planning to do this instead than let Kyungsoo do most of the work for this pretend game.

"Y-You're gay??" Hyosung's face crumples, lower lip trembling.

"I'm honestly bisexual and my boyfriend loves to crossdress and I love him so much. So so much!" A smirk tugs at his lips. "He just came home from States last month. We handled our long distance relationship well."

Hyosung's shoulders fall. She sighs, but looks up at Kyungsoo with a glare. "You're ugly."

Jongin is about to retort, but Kyungsoo surprises him when he retracts away from his hold to tower Hyosung with crossed arms.

"Excuse me darling, if I'm ugly, Jongin wouldn't screw my ass twenty-four seven and kiss me senseless. Too bad but I'm his _baby girl_. His only _baby girl_." Kyungsoo's cheeks suffuses in pink as he calls himself Jongin's baby girl.

Hyosung trembles in anger, fists shaking as she turns to Jongin. "Do you think you're the only handsome guy here on earth? Dream on."

Kyungsoo scoffs, flicking his hair. "Do you think you can make all handsome men fuck your sorry pussy? Dream on!"

Agitated, Hyosung shrieks before stomping out of the hall.

Everyone saw it, but Jongin is relieved that it's safe to say that Hyosung would stop trying to hit on him in the office. He's not sorry at all.

"Wow." Taemin slowly claps his hands, obviously amazed from how Kyungsoo stood up for himself against Hyosung.

Most of the people present go back to where they were before like nothing happened.

"If I hear someone calling me ugly again, next time I'm going to slam them down. I know judo perfectly." Kyungsoo threatens, rolling his eyes in the process with his hands on her waist.

A broad grin makes its way at Jongin's lips as he stares at Kyungsoo fondly.

"My _baby girl_ is so cool." He coos.

Kyungsoo cowers in embarrassment.

 

-

 

The anniversary party has lavish food for everyone.

When the party started, games were played but Kyungsoo is too busy to join as he's having his feast on the table.

Watching Kyungsoo is more entertaining than the game being played by the employees.

"I like watching you eat." Jongin tells, head leaning on his open palm.

Kyungsoo is in the middle of taking a bite of pizza. He chews, blinking cutely. He swallows down.

"Why would you watch me eat instead of watching the game going on? Look, Hyosung is there and flirting with another guy. That's more interesting." He takes another slice of pizza, douses it with lots of hot sauce this time and takes a bite.

"I don't care about them." Jongin says dreamily, a stupid smile on his face.

Kyungsoo coughs a little and reaches for his glass of water. "So you care more about me?" Kyungsoo scowls. "You're flirting with me."

Jongin chuckles, straightening up on his seat and crosses his arms.

"I owe you cheesecake." He reminds the deal.

"I didn't play my part at all. You stole my spotlight. You just revealed I'm a guy. I feel like i didn't do much." Kyungsoo scowls. "I don't deserve the supply of cheesecakes."

Jongin drapes his arm around his narrow shoulders and pulls him closer to his chest. He leans on his ear and whispers. "You've done your part well, Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo shoves him off and continues eating pasta this time. He shoots Jongin a glare.

"I didn't. And after tonight we're done."

Jongin doesn't like the sound of it. "What if I hire you again?"

"Pay first before you get another access to my services." Kyungsoo picks six shrimps on a plate served and skins them one by one.

Jongin's gaze is now locked only at him. "What if I want to hire you my whole life?"

Kyungsoo halts and stares back at Jongin, bewildered. "You can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because you can't." Kyungsoo shakes his head, Adam's apple bobbing down.

"Why?" He asks again.

Kyungsoo closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. Exhales and flutters his eyes open. "Tell me ahjussi, do you have a crush on me?"

"So what if I do have? Are you going to reject me?" Jongin retorts.

Kyungsoo turns redder. Their surroundings become a blur for them. They're not aware of what's happening in the party except themselves.

"You don't." It's a sad response. "Why would you like a guy who loves crossdressing? That's weird. All of the guys I met in GFH thinks so, but some are okay, but they would take advantage of me and try to touch me, though of course I kicked three balls because of that. Some of my friends think so to, so they unfriended me. This lifestyle is disgusting. Did you see what you've done after you said I'm your boyfriend? Some gave me disgusting looks. I'm not insensitive. I can feel it. The disgust. It's not normal. I'm gay who loves women's clothes, perfume, cosmetics. I'm abnormal, ahjussi. So I can't understand why would you like me."

Jongin snatches his hand and pulls him up. His heart aches for the boy. If that's how he thinks, he'll do whatever he can to stop Kyungsoo from thinking negatively about himself just because that's how who he is.

"W-Where are we going?" Kyungsoo asks, but it's good he's not struggling away.

Jongin turns to him and assures as they come to a stop next to Jongin's car, "I like you for who you are. And I think you're more beautiful this way, Soo. If you disgust them, then excluded me, because I will never ever get disgusted by you." He smiles, tucking Kyungsoo's hair behind his ear. “You’re not abnormal. You’re normal who only wants to be happy by being someone you want. It’s not wrong at all. If they think you’re disgusting, then they’re abnormal. Taemin is even fond of you. You are beautiful just the way you are.”

“You’re too nice.”

"Stop thinking you didn't do great bitching on Hyosung earlier, because you did well, Kyungsoo. You are not disgusting. This is who you are and if this is how you love yourself, I don't mind. This what keeps you happy and you deserve to be happy. If they are disgusted, shame on them because you are a person with bright and strong personality that is very admirable of you. You're you, so be you and I accept who you are. You are not disgusting, alright?" He pats his head fondly. Kyungsoo lowers his head timidly.

It's too dark to tell the color of Kyungsoo's face at the moment. But most likely, it's fiery red. "Why would you like me? We just met last week and you know I'm only twenty."

That alone has Jongin cackle happily. The smile he has is a permanent mark now for tonight. Jongin opens the car door and ushers him inside, crinkling his nose as he chuckles. Kyungsoo hops on the seat and Jongin gazes at him affectionately. "Let's be clear, you have a crush on me too right? You know I'm already thirty."

Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks and fiddles his manicured nails before responding a soft, "Y-Yeah. Am I that obvious?"

“You always ask me if I ate breakfast, lunch and dinner that says something.”

“You’re so smart.” Kyungsoo tells softly. “Not just smart, but also tall and buff and nice.”

“I told you I’m qualified to your standards.” Jongin reminds their first ever conversation about Kyungsoo’s type of guy during their second meeting. “You’re a great guy.”

"You're the first guy besides my annoying brother, father and bestfriend who said that." Kyungsoo peers up through his long lashes. "Ahjussi, you're the nicest other guy I know."

The small shy smile on his face made Jongin feel better. Because that means, Kyungsoo feels better now too. "You deserve cheesecake dates from me from now on." He rounds up the car and gets in the driver's seat.

“We’re going to ditch the party?”

“Yep.”

“Where are we going?”

“To have our first cheesecake date.”

As they both settle inside, Jongin glances at Kyungsoo, cupping her cheeks and mumbling, "How am I going to tell mom I'm dating an old man?" She gasps dramatically.

Jongin laughs heartily, starting the car. The only response he has is, "Tell her you're dating a handsome and loaded old man." Pause. "And oh! The nicest one."

When Kyungsoo starts giggling, big eyes crinkling like the crescent moon high up above the night sky, Jongin knows that this guy next to him is the person he’ll never let go ever.


End file.
